Untitled
by Jan Kun
Summary: Read and Review. Takes place after the R series. An 'alternate universe', where Mamoru and Usagi are not together and are still having problems. A mysterious baby has appeared, and Usagi takes it upon herself to care for it. How will the others react? Rea


Author's Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, and forgive me if the locations are wrong. After all, it **is** a fan fiction, right? It takes place somewhere after the R series; after the final battle with Diamond, but Mamoru and Usagi are still having problems. Read and Review!

**Untitled**

By: Jan-Kun

Chapter One:

- - - - - - - - - -

There was ear piercing cry from Juuban District Park; no one was around. No one was in the area.

Another cry; louder than the first one. A girl that lived only a few hundred yards away from the park sat up in her bed, wrapping her blanket aroud herself.

"What the heck was that!" The girl rose from her bed and looked out of her window. The shrieking and crying caused the girl to wake up from her light slumber. After fetching a pair of slippers, the girl slipped down the staircase that led to the front door of her home. After closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, she made her way towards Juuban Park.

Was it a youma? It surely couldn't have been Rubeus or Diamond. They were defeated months ago.

It was the beginning of something big. Bigger than anything that has happened in the young girl's life.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was finally morning. However; it was the weekend, so it didn't matter if the blonde girl slept an extra hour or two--

"**Usagi**! Are you going to get up today, or what!" Maybe not. Her mother continued scolding the girl until she finally retorted.

"I'll be down in a **second**, mother!" She suddenly forgot about what she had brought home with her during the night, and placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She had to think of a way to get it past her mother, though. School was out, and there were no projects due. After rolling her hair up in the familiar fashion she always wore, she started to walk down the stairs with something covered in a light blue blanket. Her little brother gave her a suspiscious look, but Usagi's counter-stare scared him off. She made a dash for the front door, and slipped through it before he mother could stop her. She sighed heavily and started to walk down the street to the pub in the down-town section of the Juuban District.

Her heart was pounding against her chest; how will the other girls react to this? In the back of her mind, how would **Mamo-chan** react?

"Usagi! Everyone's meeting up at the caf-- **Hey**! Who's the little guy?" Minako leaned her torso forawrd to peek through the blanket that enveloped the baby inside. A brow raised and the other blonde asked an uncomfortable question, "Have you been pregnant without telling us?" A giggle came from her; Usagi didn't take the question lightly.

"Last night something happened near the park," She began, rocking the little one in her arms gently. The baby looked as if it were in the deepest form of sleep; as if it were hypnotized. "And I found him in the sandbox near the place Chibi-Usa likes to play in." Sleepy eyes gazed down towards the child. Usagi muffled a yawn, lifting a free hand to cover her mouth. The other blonde came to her side and hooked her arm around Usagi's. She started walking towards the stop light that was in plain view from the café. Reluctantly, Usagi walked with Minako; Usagi had her back turned when they neared the entrance to the café. Minako tilted her head at the other girl, and blinked several times.

"If you'd just explain it to them, I'm sure they'll believe--"

"You think they'll believe **me**, of all people? You just don't randomly find a baby in the park in the middle of the night!" Usagi retorted, letting out a small sigh. The baby started to stir; intuitively, Usagi started to rock the baby once more to calm it down. Minako scratched the top of her head, and started to think to herself. However; before she could suggest anything to Usagi, the rest of the girls were starting to crowd around both girls.

"Is it **yours**!" Came from the left.

"How come you didn't tell _us_!" Came from the right.

"What have you been hiding, Usagi!" Came from all directions.

It was too much. Tears started to well in her eyes; she had to get away. She pushed, shoved, and heaved her way through the other girls towards the opposite end of the street. She suddenly realized that she was carrying a baby, and remembered she was prone to tripping herself. As cautiously as possible, Usagi started to trot down the street towards the arcade. It was the only place where she could seek refuge without running into anyone.

It was odd to see Usagi in the arcade without the rest of the gang.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where did you come from," A thumb gently ran over the little one's cheek; it was soft, and peach-textured. "And why do I have these strange feelings now that you're here?" Usagi muttered to herself as she cradled the baby in her arms; her eyes slowly studied the features of the little one's face; the small lips, the puffy cheeks. The baby was simply adorable; Usagi had a hard time falling asleep the night before, consindering how much attention she was giving the small child. The girl kept smiling, leaning her head down to rub her nose against the baby's forehead affectionately. It had been several months since the girl had been affectionate with anyone. It felt nice. Extremely nice.

"If you were a few years older, I'd say you were the perfect mother!" The girl's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment when a familiar voice chimed in from the background, bringing her back to reality from her daydream. It was Motoki! The joke brought a smile to the teenager's face, as well as a light blush to her cheeks. Usagi's eyes drifted up to stare at Motoki for a few moments, then quickly fell back down to the baby. A laugh came from her as she gently combed through the baby's hair with her fingers.

"You certainly know how to make a girl smile, Motoki. Remind me, why don't you have a girlfriend?" The girl's bland joke brought the two to laughter. Usagi's gaze remained on the baby, another yawn escaping her lips. She brought the back of her free hand to rub at her eyes.

"Are you baby-sitting?" The older teen leaned over to get a look at the baby's face. A whine came from the baby as Usagi rose to her feet.

"Is," She started, shifting the baby's body a bit; ending up with the baby's chin resting against her shoulder. Her heart started to pound once more; her eyes darted around the arcade to keep watch for the dark haired college student. "Is _he_ here?" Motoki placed a hand on her shoulder, and laughed a bit.

"You know he rarely comes in here, Usagi." The girl started to pace around the arcade, her messied odango's starting to unravel quickly. She was starting to feel anxious. Past the pinball machines, past the pachinko machines. Full of children and the usual customers that spend their days at the arcade.

"He's here! I **know** he is! Mamo-chan! Where are you!" Usagi called out through the crowd. It had no effect; with the exception of turning a few customer's heads.

_Kami-sama, why am I worried where **he** is! All he's been doing is giving me trouble. He **hates** me, doesn't he?_

The baby started crying; coincidentally, Usagi started to cry, too. Possibly even harder than the little one.

"Usagi!" Another familiar voice boomed through the arcade. A blur of ravenous, black hair streamed through the aisles of arcade cabinets. _This_ was a familiar scene; Usagi crying uncontrolably, and without anyone to turn to.

"Usagi, you didn't have to run off like that!" The other girl scolded at the sobbing Usagi, placing both hands over her hips.

"I didn't deserve the third degree from all of you a second ago. I.." The blonde started, choking back another set of tears. Rei's expression changed; she started to regret jumping on the girl's back a few moments before.

"You didn't, but we didn't expect anything like this t--"

"You think I expected to see a helpless baby in the park! It could've been abandoned for all I know! I had no choice but to take him home, Rei-chan!" The blonde's odangos gave out; causing her hair to fall freely towards the ground. Rei took notice of her friend's features; she had bags underneath her eyes, her hair was unkept, and she was wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of summer. Usagi's cheeks were pale; Rei assumed it was due to the lack of sleep.

"It's okay, Usagi. You don't need to get defensive--" Rei began, only to be interrupted by the hysterical Usagi, who started crying once more.

"No, it's not! I don't know the first thing on taking care of a--" Counter-interruption!

"You took care of Chibi-Usa, didn't you? She was practically a baby, herself!" Rei chimed, laughing a bit. It made Usagi smile; her eyes lowering to stare at the baby once more.

"Only Chibi-Usa didn't need one hundred percent of my attention." Usagi stroked her hand through the little one's hair once more, walking over to the entrance of the arcade. Rei followed in close pursuit. Suddenly, Usagi stopped dead in her tracks; it seemed as if she had been frozen in place.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Managed to escape Usagi's lips, her voice almost inaudible.

It was going to be a **long** weekend.

- - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter One

A/N: Well! That's the first chapter! Sorry I don't have a title for it, yet. But, I think I'm off to a good start, don't you think? Please, give me any ideas or suggestions you want to give me! Any comments, critiques? Please, review! Thanks a lot! Until next chapter!


End file.
